blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Meatball Mayhem
is the 8th episode in Season 4 of Blaze and the Monster Machines, and the fifth Robot Riders episode. Description While Blaze and Pickle visit Crusher making meatballs at his restaurant, he accidentally spills a jar of grow spice on one of them, making it grow to giant size and trap himself and other trucks in it, so Blaze and Pickle become robots and work together to save them all. Synopsis Blaze and AJ are driving down a street in Axle City, when AJ smells something from a nearby restaurant. Once there, Blaze and AJ find everyone is eating delicious meatballs, as well as Pickle who meets up with them. After tasting some, Blaze and AJ decide to get some for themselves. While inside, the three friends are amazed at how the meatballs are made, and to their surprise, the truck making the meatballs is Crusher. Crusher explains how he makes the meatballs so tasty, by adding three shakes of pepper, two shakes of salt, and one shake of the secret ingredient, grow spice, which makes the meatballs get bigger. When Pickle asks if he can try the spice, Crusher declines and says he's the only careful enough to handle it. More customers want more meatballs, and Blaze and Pickle decide to help out. Crusher proceeds to make his meatballs, but by unknowingly knocking into the table shelf, the whole bottle of grow spice spills, making the current meatball he had been making get larger and larger until it gets so big it scoops up Crusher and rolls out of the restaurant. Pickle sees Crusher is in trouble and attempts to stop the meatball with a lasso, but the meatball is too big for him to stop, and it ends up making him fly through the air and land in a pile of road cones. Blaze and AJ come over and see Crusher trapped in the meatball, and Pickle is worried as he’s way too little to stop a meatball that big. AJ says that the only way to stop the meatball is with two big robots. Blaze decides he and Pickle turn into robots themselves, which surprises Pickle. Upon transforming, Pickle is amazed by his transformation before the two See Crusher up ahead. They race through Axle City as the Robot Power song plays. As the meatball goes through town, it scoops up several other trucks along the way. It eventually goes through a construction site and hits a button, causing cement machines to start pouring and wrecking balls to swing. Blaze and Pickle arrive and realize they need to get past the wrecking balls and cement, so AJ decides to code them to do so, either smash the wrecking balls or flip over the cement. AJ finds the right codes with help from the viewers, and Blaze and Pickle go on as Code Go! plays. The meatball eventually comes to a bridge and breaks it right before Blaze and Pickle could cross. Blaze declare the only way to get to the other side is to swim, which excites Pickle as he always wanted to swim and since he’s a robot, he can now. As the two swim, they encounter sneaky electric eels who shoot them with electricity, but Blaze stops them by trapping them in bubbles. They find more eels with help from the viewers, and trap them in return before returning to the surface before going on. Eventually the meatball is now sliding down a hill toward a stinky swamp, which horrifies Crusher and the other captive trucks. Blaze and Pickle use Blazing Speed to catch up, and Pickle uses his lasso again with Blaze pulling with him. But to stop the meatball altogether, they need to pull harder, so with the viewer’s help, they pull hard enough to stop it just before it hits the swamp. After rescuing all the captives, Pickle saves Crusher, who is astounded by his robot form. One of the trucks says they feel hungry after the events. When they wonder where they can find a place to eat, AJ says that he knows the perfect place. A little later, Blaze takes them back to the restaurant where they all have meatballs. Pickle ends by admitting, “I had a ball, a meatball, that is!”. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Robot Riders episodes Category:Themed episodes Category:No viewer greeting Category:No transformation back Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes without Watts Category:Episodes where Pickle uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where the STEM concept is used once Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where AJ describes the STEM concept